A Slice of a Secret
by Grace Grants
Summary: Into the world of Konoha high, learning dark secrets, gaining friends, showing up the stuck-ups, falling in love and helping a newfound friend... or monster? What will happen when the Naruto crew is faced with some life-or-death situations?
1. Holly

**XXX**

Hello, everyone! Just thought for my second fanfic I would create it with an original character! Lol, so it's probably gonna be a GaaraXOC, but that's only probably, I haven't really decided. Thank you everyone for coming to read, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters in Naruto, though I do own Holly. :)  
**

**XXX  
**

**A Slice of a Secret  
**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**Holly**

_This stupid wristband feels like it weighs a fucking 100 pounds. _Gaara thought as he climbed the stairs. The clunky black wristband, the kind with snapping buttons, weighted down his arm.

Gaara was your stereotypical emo, not too goth but not to punk either. That is, if you like to classify people with stereotypes.

He wore dark skinny jeans and mildly tight dark colored t-shirts most of the time. Today was just like any other, or at least it was starting that way. He had on dark jeans and a black t-shirt that had a band logo on it. His eyes had dark rings around them, really dark, but that was because he was an insomniac, but it still added effect to the stereotypers. He had a tattoo that was the Japanese kanji for 'Love' on the left side of his forehead, and cherry red hair to match the red color of the tattoo. His eyes were a pale blue color that sometimes looked more pale green or even pale grey.

Gaara trudged to his second period class on the top level. He had gotten to school just a tad late this morning, and wasn't in the best mood, but not the worst either.

Then something caught his eye. It was a girl, a girl with dark brown, burgundy type hair. Her hair almost had a tint of red in it, but it wasn't red. She had walked in a few seconds before him, so all he saw was her back as she went down the isle way toward his seat.

_His _seat. The one he sat in everyday, the one right beside Hinata, who was one of his closest friends. Hinata looked up worriedly to glance around for him. When she saw him she leaned over and whispered something to this girl with the beautiful brown hair, who was now sitting in his seat.

Gaara could now get a full picture of the girl, even though she was sitting down. She had on dark, ripped skinny jeans and a light blue and black plaid button-up shirt. Her dark hair was straightened, and her bangs were pinned across her forehead, making her cute in a hot way. Gaara had reached the seat were he was supposed to be sitting and looked down at her medium-sized frame. She wasn't exceptionally small, but she wasn't big at all, either. Her eyes were the same particular color of her hair, but with green in them as well. Her eyes were even more different than her hair, though. They were that dark brown with a tint of red near the pupil, but had a very thick ring of emerald green around the brown. Most people would say she had brown eyes from a distance, or even hazel, but the brown and the green weren't mixed at all.

She returned his gaze evenly as other students trickled into the classroom. Gaara broke away from her eyes and looked at Hinata, who was tapping her fingers nervously, glancing at the new girl to him and back again.

Then he looked down at the girl who was pulling out a notebook and a pencil from her bag.

Gaara pointed to the desk, making her notice his hand.

"_This,_ is my desk, where I sit every day," he stated.

She looked back at him, smirking just a bit.

"If I recall, this classroom does not have assigned seats, so I can sit where ever I please."

Gaara shook his head at the girl, and then raised an eyebrow at her, which wasn't much of an eyebrow at all.

"If you don't get out of my seat, I'll make you," Gaara warned, smirking a bit himself.

"Guys like you always talk big, but never carry through," She responded shrugging her shoulders. "And I like this seat."

"H-holly, you s-should probably m-move," Hinata whispered from her chair. She was still taping her fingers.

The girl, known as Holly, didn't move a muscle.

"Holly, is that your name?" Gaara said glancing at the clock. He still had a good two minutes before the bell rang.

"Y-yes, and she's n-new here," Hinata answered in an almost inaudible voice. Gaara could hear her voice clear though, over everyone else's because she had been his friend for so long, his ears were sort of trained to.

Holly didn't move.

Holly was staring at this redhead, beautiful eyed boy.

_He's hot. _She thought, and then snapped out of it. This kid was threatening her over his seat. His _seat. _Holly knew how to deal with people like these. Even though it was indeed her first day at Konoha High, she had come from a school with kids like this, thinking they were all badass but were actually really pitiful. Or so she thought.

Hinata had given her a warning, but she didn't listen. Instead she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow of her own up at him.

"I'll give you five seconds to move to another seat," Gaara said casually.

Holly laughed but didn't say anything for four seconds.

"One," He said.

Hinata gasped, and just as she turned her head to see what she gasped at Holly suddenly didn't feel the seat beneath her. This time she gasped herself, whipping her head back around. This boy with the blue eyes had swiftly picked her up, bridal-style, with out making her hit her knees on the desk or anything.

Okay, so Holly definitely wasn't fat, but she wasn't a feather, either. The boy seemed to have no trouble though, as he slid her into the seat in front of where she was sitting, harmlessly, and took his arms back. He sat down in the seat she was in, not five seconds ago, and gently pushed her bag with his foot to the side of the desk she was in now.

Hinata's mouth was wide-open, as she stared at the interaction.

Holly turned around, her heart racing. She had just been in this boy's arms.

_Okay,_ she admitted, _He's definitely different than the all-talk type._

He had told her that he would do it, and he had.

With a slight huff she turned around in her seat and looked at him. He was wearing a smirk on his lips, eyes dancing with mischief.

"Well Hello, Holly it's nice to meet you," He said.

She looked at him confused. "Um… Hi?" She said.

_He's not mad or anything?_

Hinata had fainted on her desk by now. It looked like she was sleeping. Holly quickly straightened herself. "You know, you didn't have to do that," She said with a roll of her eyes.

He shrugged, then smiled, closing his eyes. "You wouldn't move. My name's Gaara, by the way,"

"Nice to meet you?" She sort of questioned him; basically asking _Are we friends or enemies?_

Gaara nodded. This was all bringing him some level of entertainment, while brightening his day.

Then the bell rang.

**XXX**

Well, I shall need a good number of reviews to get this one to continue, because I was going to see if I should continue or not. So please tell me what you think, and if you would like me to continue this story or not. You know what that means:) Reviews, reviews, reviews. Anything and everything, a critical eye helps too.

Oh, and my apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but I didn't want to get into anything else, seeing as though I might not finish this.

Thanx again,

Gracie

**XXX  
**


	2. Smile

**XXX**

Hey everyone! Okay, so I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked to continue, but I'm kind of writing this story more for myself. Lol, but I'll keep it continued for now. I hope you enjoy this chapter, R & R!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto, though Holly _is _mine. :)****  
**

**XXX  
**

**A Slice of a Secret**

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Chapter 2**

**Smile  
**

Lunch finally rolled around, and Holly couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. Earlier that day she had met her locker buddy, Hinata, since Hinata had the locker below hers. She had been so nice to her, showing Holly to all the classrooms and introducing her to her own friends. She wouldn't forget that.

Hinata had asked Holly if she wanted to still with her, and Holly had thankfully agreed. She didn't want to be stuck alone in the cafeteria on her first day here.

Since second period Gaara hadn't talked to Holly, but then again they didn't have third or fourth period together, so it's not like they saw each other.

_What? I shouldn't even be thinking this hard about it. _Holly shook her head.

"Something w-wrong, Holly?" Hinata asked her with a puzzled look. They were making their way through the lunch line.

"No, I'm just thinking…" She trailed off.

Hinata nodded silently. Her blue-black hair shone brightly under the lights, and her pale lavender eyes made her unique. She was wearing dark blue button-down shirt with knee-length dark-washed jeans that had little cuffs on them. That was another good thing about Hinata to Holly. They had the same sense of style.

"About Gaara, earlier," Hinata said quietly. Holly listened hard. It wasn't that hard to hear the girl's voice when you actually tried too. "In our g-group of friends, he's kind of like t-the…" She tried to find a suiting word. "Kind of like the leader, in a way,"

"Hmm…I see." Holly nodded as they headed toward a round lunch table.

"Well," She shrugged. "This is us,"

Holly looked around the table to see a whopping ten people.

"Wow, this group is… big." Holly said looking at every one. Ironically, though, the table sat twelve. On Hinata's side was a girl with dark brown hair that was put into two buns on top of her head and had cute short bangs.

"Oh?" The girl said, smiling at Holly. "Hi, I'm Tenten,"

Holly gave a small wave. "I'm Holly,"

At her voice Gaara turned around. Sitting beside him was the girl from before, Holly. She was turned away at the moment, talking to Tenten.

"Gaara, who's that?" A boy with dark black hair asked, motioning to the girl sitting beside Gaara. The boy had black eyes and his hair was in an odd style, with long black bangs and spiked out hair in the back.

Gaara didn't say anything, just waited until she turned back around.

Holly saw cherry-red in her vision to the left of her.

As she saw who was sitting next to her, her heart quickened for a moment.

_How the hell did I end up sitting by Gaara? I didn't even see him when I sat down!_

She smiled at him. "Hi Gaara," He just looked at her, pondering.

The whole table seemed to get quiet.

Holly kept her gaze locked with his pale, beautiful eyes. She didn't care if people started at her, it had happened all the time at her old school.

Gaara was impressed she didn't shy away from his gaze, or look uncomfortable in the least as the table sat quietly, watching her. They didn't know what to think of her.

Gaara did, though.

This girl was one of a kind. A personality that radiated excitement, of difference, of uniqueness. This made him like her. Instantly. She just sort of got stuck in his mind.

Gaara turned to the rest of the table, and then spoke with a small smirk.

"This is Holly," Gaara said. No one moved. They know what might happen if he didn't accept her as part of the group. It had happened before.

"Holly," Gaara started. He loved making everyone sit on the edge of their seats. "As you know, I'm Gaara,"

Holly noticed every one of them sigh in relief.

_What was that all about? _She thought. But she had a feeling she knew. _Gaara has accepted me. _She smirked at the thought. She didn't ask for acceptance, she didn't really try. Today was going better than she had planned.

A boy with dark hair spoke beside Gaara. "I'm Sasuke," he stated bored.

Next was a girl who had black hair with glasses. Her hair was long, but layered. "I'm Karin," She said smiling and giving a little wave.

"Temari," Another girl said friendly. She had four blond, spiky ponytails.

Then, next to Temari there was a boy who was asleep on the table. He had his deep black hair pulled back tightly into a high, spiky ponytail. He snored and everyone started laughing. Holly giggled.

"That," Temari said, still laughing as she pushed him out of his seat and on the floor, "is Shikimaru,"

On the floor the boy still didn't wake up, but they continued. A boy with purple markings on his face told her that he was Kankuro, and beside him sat a boy with white hair. It wasn't like he was old; it just was the natural color of his hair. He had rather pointy teeth, and his name was Suigetsu. A boy who didn't look like he belonged at this darkly dressed table was Naruto, who yelled out his name and did a dance around the table once. He was wearing all orange, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Finally, in between Tenten and Naruto was Neji, the boy that had the same eyes as Hinata.

Holly smiled and greeted them all. Then the chatter rose up again.

"Damn it, our group is getting too big," Holly heard Gaara chuckle to himself as he scanned the table.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Holly crossed her arms again, like she had this morning.

Gaara looked at her, then smiled. He had never given anyone as many smiles in their lifetime that he had given to this girl in one day.

_Make that half a day._ Gaara noted that it was only lunch. This girl _did_ something to him. She was so… different. He couldn't really pinpoint it. She looked and dressed the same as them, so she fit in just fine, but he couldn't get rid of this feeling he had just being around her. It was like her… her, aroma, or something.

"I don't really think you would _let _me do that, now would you?" He answered her.

She thought for a moment. "No, I wouldn't," She agreed triumphantly.

Gaara smirked at her attitude.

_She definitely is confident. _

"Gaara smirked!" Tenten said from across the table. She had her hand over her mouth in amazement as the rest of the table looked directly at Gaara. His face went to a scowl and Gaara glared at Tenten. She made a nervous laugh and said "Sorry,"

Everyone laughed. Gaara slightly smiled, a thing that was common, but it didn't really mean anything, and rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, so you're the 'no smile type' huh?" Holly asked with a smirk on her own face.

Gaara looked back over too her, with his normal expression of vacant-ness for a moment, but then when he actually looked at her his expression changed to that of what he had towards his friends. It was an 'I'm listening, and I'm here for you," kind of look, and the reason his friends were his friends. He usually didn't use that type of expression unless the person actually tried hard to get to know him, and it was how the group was formed.

Holly's devilish smirk transformed into a sweet smile of her own. One that almost made Gaara smile again.

"You seem to smile a lot around me, though," She concluded.

He raised an almost non-existing eyebrow. "Maybe you just have that charm on me, then,"

Holly blushed slightly. "Maaybe," She said playfully, agreeing. She peered around the table at all of her newly met friends.

This school year was starting to look like it was going to be okay.

**XXX**

Okay! Well, yeah, it's a bit on the short side, but I'm writing yet another story, (so that makes three in all that are all in-progress) that's not on here, and I'm hoping on getting it published. : ) That would be so awesome for me!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you like GaaraXSakura or just Gaara in general and AUs then I have another fic that I've writen too, so go check it out as well! I hope that will keep you satisfied for a while. :)

Thanks-

Gracie

P.S. REVIEW! I can't say it enough! Do it, do it now! :)

**XXX  
**


End file.
